cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Republic of Nations (2nd)
as URoN as URON |government = Chairmen of Internal Affairs *Lord Vescus Chairmen of Foreign Affairs *Manussa Chairmen of Defense and War *sirdoom34 Chief Advisor *mr eviljak Advisors *Prime Minister Rav *DarthUnah |past government members = Chief Commander/The Original Outlaw *MattTheCelt The Treasurer *Mr Hunt '''Chairmen of Defense and War *Areceus |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = http://unitedrepublic.forummotions.com/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/URON |ircchannel = #URON |offsitememberlisturl = |docname = |othernotes = |statsdate = May 5, 2014 |totalnations = 18 |totalstrength = 554,455 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 30,803 |totalnukes = 118 |aidslots = (20.37%) |rank = |score = 2.42 }} United Republic of Nations (URoN) is a small alliance on the white trading sphere. The United Republic of Nations was originally founded as the United Republic of Nations back on May 23, 2011. URoN (1st) later changed their name to The Outlaws Republic on May 31, 2012. On October 19, 2013 TOR changed their name back to URoN (2nd). United Republic of Nations currently holds treaties with PPO, SRA, and KoRT. History URoN's beginning After leaving his former alliance, MattTheCelt decided to create his own alliance. Soon after, he created the United Republic of Nations. Shortly after, he recruited the now Chairmen of Internal Affairs Lord Vescus and a friend from his former alliance, the now Chairmen of Foreign Affairs Manussa. Vescus was immediately placed as Celts's co-leader and Manussa was made the Minister of War. Since their founding as the United Republic of Nations they were a part of the Blood For Friends protectorate bloc called The Goonies. During the Grudge War as URoN they declared war on The Last Republic with their bloc-mates in Paragon.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=107212 The Last Republic surrendered in early to the combined forces of FEAR, Paragon, URoN, NEW, and Wolfpack on January 1, 2012. Their first war was a victory. The era of blood and outlaws In may of 2012, MattTheCelt and his government decided it was fitting to change the alliance name to something they thought was fitting. They viewed themselves as outlaws, an aggressive bunch that steered clear of larger treaty webs. They each agreed on the name of The Outlaws Republic (TOR). And there era of difficulties has begun. After URoN changed their name to The Outlaws Republic, BFF reiterated their protection of TOR. Later in the year, after BFF alliances Europa, FEAR, Wolfpack and TLK merged to for the BFF alliance, protection of TOR was announced as a treaty carried over after the merger. The protectorate status was given a formal treaty on September 26, 2012 with the signing of The Treaty of Something Witty. End of another era Soon, war erupted yet again that pulled in TOR. The Equilibrium War. They fought agressivly and soon, the war was a victory. The Equilibrium War, however, brought TOR to its knees in the process. But, to MattTheCelt's dismay, TOR was left out of the surrender terms and there part in the war was ignored. This caused much feud between TOR and many alliances. Celt's poor and aggressive approach to everything led to him giving up. On October 14th, 2013 MattTheCelt announced to his government that he will no longer be on CN and that his nation is deleted. He encouraged his alliance to give up and move to a larger alliance, but Lord Vescus and Manussa would not surrender the alliance. The return of URoN Manussa, Lord Vescus, and Areceus began discussing on what to name the new alliance. They did not want to continue as TOR. After a few days of discussion, Lord Vescus brought up the idea of reinstating URoN. On October 19, 2013 they each agreed and the second URoN was created. The initial idea was to only have three leaders called chairmen. These three chairmen then would form a triumvirate called 'The Burnooda Triangle'. This Burnooda Triangle consisted of Lord Vescus as the Chairmen of Internal Affairs, Manussa as the Chairmen of Foreign Affairs, and Areceus as the Chairmen of War and Defense. Shortly after, they created a 'Deputy Chairmen' position that acted as an advisor. This spot was given to one of the eldest members that stuck around since the first URoN, Prime Minister Rav Then, while Lord Vescus re-wrote the alliance's charter, Manussa went out and represented the alliance in efforts to remove all enmity against the many alliances that MattTheCelt created. URoN did not want to be led as an aggressor any longer. The first treaties and new advisor All former treaties were scratched when the Burnooda Triangle reinstated URoN. But URoN and PPO resigned there ODAP, calling it the Outlaws Bootlegging With Pirates. Soon after, URoN's fiendship with SRA began to grow and talk of an ODAP followed shortly after. It was then signed as The Asylum Accords. On October 6th, 2013 a player named DarthUnah joined URoN. At the time, he was a very active member on URoN's forums and assisted successfully with recruitment. The Chairmen decided to appoint him as URoN's second advisor and also as the head of recruitment. On January 20th, 2014 an ambassador by the name of mr eviljak from Knights of the Round Table began making his acquaintance with URoN. After awhile, a treaty was brought up between the two alliances. They decided on a PIAT and it was signed as The Canadian Bacon Accords. Government change up and a long silence The alliance went through a great deal of silence after The Canadian Bacon Accords was signed, but this eventually changed. On October 5th, 2014 Areceus announced to the alliance via an in game announcement that he will no longer stand as the Chairmen of war and Defense for URoN. After some discussion between Lord Vescus and Manussa, they decided to make sirdoom34 the new Chairmen of War and Defense on October 8th, 2014. Afterwards, Lord Vescus made some new changes to the forums and to the government titles. The 'Burnooda Triangle' was changed to 'The Tribunal' and the 'Deputy Chairmen' where renamed 'Tribunal Advisors'. The charter was then adjusted accordingly. On October 6th, 2014 the ambassador mr eviljak decided to join URoN. He already proved his knowledge and activity during his time as an ambassador, so Lord Vescus and Manussa decided to make him the third advisor on October 8th, 2014, the same day as sirdoom34's placement as the Chairmen of War and Defense. On October 18th, 2014 the Tribunal created a new government position. They titled it the 'Chief Tribunal Adviser'. Lord Vescus explained this role to the alliance via ingame announcement: "The Tribunal has been discussing and it led to the addition of a new position in gov-Chief Advisor of the Tribunal. The position does not necessarily differ much from a regular advisor. However, there is an additional perk. When a chairman breaks a law in the charter, he/she is temporarily removed from the Tribunal. Then, he is temporarily replaced by the chief advisor. Then the three discuss and decide to veto the third chairman or not. The chief advisor is also the next in line to be a new chairman if we lose one. If Manussa, Sirdoom, or myself deem a member worthy to be a chairman heir, then he/she would obtain this position. We can remove them just as easily if we no longer seem them worthy." He then announced that the Tribunal all agreed that mr eviljak was the most deserving of this position. Government The government is called the Tribunal and comprises of three members *Lord Vescus, Chairmen of Internal Affairs who is in charge of nation membership, the economy and member discipline *Manussa, Chairmen of Foreign Affairs who is in charge of all diplomatic relations *Sirdoom34, Chairmen of Defense and War who is in charge of all things military The Tribunal is also assisted by advisors *mr eviljak, Chief Advisor and next in line to be a Chairmen *Prime Minister Rav, eldest advisor *DarthUnah, advisor and head of recruitment Past Government Members *MattTheCelt, Chief Commander/The Original Outlaw (May 23, 2011-October 14, 2013) *Mr Hunt, the Treasurer (June 16, 2012-June 7, 2013) *Areceus, Chairmen of War and Defense (October 19, 2013-October 5, 2014) Treaties War history See also Category:United Republic of Nations Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:Current white team alliances